Queen Guinevere Wilem of Flowers
'''Queen Guinevere Wilem of Flowers '''was the queen of Fleur from 110-116 M.E. She was succeeded by her mother, Queen Minerva Wilem II of Flowers and proceeded by her second cousin Queen Persepina Wilem II of Flowers in 118 M.E. She is known for starting the Two Years War as well as her work within her country. Biography Early Life Guinevere Wilem was born Princess of Flowers in 94 M.E. to Queen Minerva Wilem II of Flowers and Prince Consort, Charles Wilem. She was born at Evermere, the Wilemberg palace at nine in the morning, noted for being healthy and quite large for an infant. She grew up in Evermere, being tutored and trained in the ways of being a queen there. In 102 M.E. her third cousin Lady Cassandra moved into the palace after her mother took ill, becoming Guinevere's closest friend. The two spent their youth together, often playing in the gardens at Evermere when Guinevere was not needed for her political duties. In 108 C.E. the two girls visited Daotos with Guinevere's great uncle, Prince Silas Wilem. As Queen of Flowers Queen Minerva Wilem II of Flowers became ill in 109 C.E. and it became apparent that Princess Guinevere was to take her place soon. When Minerva became bedridden, Guinevere essentially began ruling the kingdom. When Minerva died in 110 C.E., Guinevere was quickly corronated, to great approval. Her first act as a sovereign was to grant the title 'Lady of Flowers' onto Cassandra, an esteemed title, highest given to any non-crowned royal. As queen, Guinevere proved quite popular. She worked to establish education centers throughout Fleur, both for the higher and lower arts, aiming to educate the common population in farming and animal husbandry techniques. She strengthened her country's relationship with Skjol, promising to marry King Sorbringr's heir upon his death. Guinevere also worked to decriminalize the old Northern religion and cultural practices, Truarbog. Because of this, she clashed with the Justainian controlled kingdoms of Isgerdia and Barland. In 114 C.E. Guinevere attended the Last Party with Lady Cassandra, under invitation from King Desmund Seamantle IV. During the party, she clashed with the High King Justin Herminov, though the two did dance together during the festivities. Strangely, the young queen was seen speaking with the Empress Wilda Hathortep III later in the night, away from the crowd on a private balcony. That night, an assassin attempted to murder the High King, leading to accusations that Queen Guinevere had sent the assailant. Following the Last Party, Isgerdia began heavily taxing Fleur, increasingly interrupting her trade lines, and embargoing her. After two months, Guinevere had had enough, and on the 21 day of Dagotep, war was declared on Isgerdia and her allies. Two Years War Guinevere began the war with the destruction of Assassin's Bridge, cutting off the supply lines to Villarde, rerouting trade further east, forcing crossing at the smaller Justinia Crossing. Her uncles, acting as her generals, led two attacks soon after, on the same day, capturing Villarde and Roseton, securing the south western portion of Isgerdia. Isgerdia fought back hard, recapturing Villarde but losing the nearby fort Millard. Skjol joined Fleur in early Shados, joining in an invasion of Isgerdia that would lead to the battles of Green Pasture, Egon's Rock, and the Seven Skirmishes. Fleur, however, had been completely blockaded of supplies in the south, leading to the start of famine. Seeing this Guinevere, began negotiations with the lords of the Riverlands, begging for supplies of wheat and barley in exchange for gold. However, the Riverlands were reluctant due to Guinevere's dubious religious beliefs. The meetings were unsuccessful. Fighting ceased in Holeaum, with Fleur raged and starving. Guinevere took her uncle's fleet to Uruk, begging her distant relatives there, the owners of the Fithali and Governor of Uruk, for assistance. They complied, sending tons of wheat and barley along the western coast of Fayos for the next six months. Back in Fleur, Guinevere was able to stage an offensive, retaking Villarde in Attep on the 14th. For the next six months, the two nations would fight over control of the city. In Hathoria, Guinevere planned to invade Isgerdia, first capturing the Castle Alister with the help of the Skjolian forces. She planned to join her forces to boost morale. Before leaving, she assigned her Lily Knight Alexei Rhodrin to guard Lady Cassandra until her return. She promised Cassandra that she would return in two months time. During the battle at Alister Field, the Fleurian forces were routed by a group of Korevnan and Barland soldiers, leading to their defeat. Guinevere was captured, brought to Isgerdia, and held prisoner there for a year. Capture and Death Guinevere was held in the dungeon of Castle Viktoria for three months. A letter was sent to her uncles in Fleur to negotiate her release in exchange for their surrender, the cities of Vark Run, Villarde, and the town of Tar, as well as ten thousand crowns. They refused the deal under Guinevere's orders, the last she gave before her capture. She was brought before High King Justin Herminov to be questioned, but did not reveal any information. In Nordren on the 16th, she was brought from the dungeon under blindfold to Saint Isodor's Cathedral in the lower district of Isgerdia. She was brought to the steps where she was presented to a crowd of Korevnans and read her last rights. She was allowed a speech before her death, which she had come to accept upon seeing the block. Guinevere spoke fluently and clearly to the crowd, making a most notable speech on Northern freedom. During the speech, the High King Justin grew tired of her rallying cries, kicking her to the block and taking up the Herminov family sword, Valkyr. It took the High King four blows to sever her head, which he proceeded to hold up by the hair to the cheering crowd. Peasants seeped their kerchiefs in her blood, tearing scraps of clothing from her body. The body was buried in the cemetery at Saint Isodor's Cathedral, the head mounted above the gate at Castle Viktoria. It was there for two days, before being stolen in the night. Two years later, Guinevere's diadem would be returned to Fleur by the High King in payment for the good behavior of the Guinevere's successor, the High Queen Persepina Wilem II of Flowers. Category:Characters Category:Fleurian Characters Category:Main Character